<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nunca volverá a suceder by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592091">Nunca volverá a suceder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger'>NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Family Drama, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Lime, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Sexual Age Play, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Querido diario, Hoy lo vi besándola otra vez y corrí de ahí con la vista nublada. ¿Por qué todo lo bueno le pasaba a ella? La belleza física y el novio perfecto. Mientras que de mí se burlaban por haber sido designada prefecta. Ella no lo merece. Ella debería alejarse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/Dominique Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nunca volverá a suceder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Disclamer</strong></em><em><strong>:</strong></em> Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.</p><p>
  <em>Este fic participa en el Reto #42: "Pero con una condición" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. (FanFiction)</em>
</p><p><em>AVISO: </em>El rating de la historia es <strong>M </strong>y por ende, contiene temas de índole sexual (incluyendo lemon), así que quedan advertidos.</p><hr/><p>El sol recién entraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación en donde se encontraba Dominique acostada sobre la cama, con el cabello un poco alborotado y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.</p><p>Se le notaban las ojeras bajo sus azules ojos, no había dormido nada tranquila durante la noche. Siempre se levantaba recordando su más ansiado deseo, ese sueño por el que mataría a cualquiera por hacerlo realidad.</p><p>La muchacha sostenía la pluma con la mano derecha, escribiendo furiosa sobre un pequeño cuaderno color rosa pastel. No le interesaba que las páginas se llenaran de manchas negras, dejando caer sus silenciosas lágrimas sobre el pergamino.</p><p>
  <em>Querido diario,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoy lo vi besándola otra vez y me fui de ahí con la vista nublada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué todo lo bueno le pasaba a ella?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La belleza física y el novio perfecto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras que de mí se burlaban por haber sido designada prefecta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sólo él me había alentado a portar la pequeña placa con orgullo sobre la túnica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué hago, querido diario?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿En qué puedo competir con ella por su amor?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo le demuestro a ese chico que lo adoro?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo lo separo de mi odiosa hermana?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella no lo merece.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella debería alejarse.</em>
</p><p>Tuvo un momento de cordura cuando una de sus compañeras vino a sentarse a su lado y cerró el diario, más nerviosa que nunca.</p><p>Nadie sabía de su amor platónico y su intención de conseguir estar con él a solas.</p><p>Dominique guardó todo dentro de su mochila y se dirigió lentamente al Gran Comedor. Agradecía a la poca parte veela que había heredado por poderla hacer lucir presentable, incluso con unas enormes ojeras moradas bajo los ojos.</p><p>Se comió una simple tostada escuchando a su compañera contarle algo sobre la clase de pociones. Ese día estaba decidida a conseguir lo que planeaba desde inicio de curso y ya estaba todo listo, sólo tenía que tomarse la poción y escabullirse por los pasillos en busca de ese chico Hufflepuff.</p><p>Sabía que cada mañana el muchacho tomaba un baño en el quinto piso y por ser prefecta, ella sabía la contraseña para ingresar a ese cuarto.</p><p>«La poción la tengo que tomar justo antes de entrar y me convertiré en ella»</p><p>Ya había llegado al último tramo de escaleras cuando escuchó una voz burlona a su lado:</p><p>—Ahí va de nuevo, con las ilusiones en alto, deseando convertirse en alguien más para conseguir su amor. Pero no conoce los riesgos, no sabe lo que hace, no entiende la gravedad de sus acciones —dijo una señora sentada tomando el té en el cuadro a su izquierda.</p><p>—¡Cállese! —expresó la chica intentando reconocer a la mujer del retrato.</p><p>—Siga caminando hacia su destrucción. Cuando su plan haya fallado y su corazón quede hecho pedazos, volverá a pedir perdón.</p><p>Dominique corrió lo que quedaba del pasillo hasta la cuarta puerta, donde sacó la pequeña botella de su mochila y se la bebió de un trago, debía aceptar que no sabía tan mal.</p><p>Murmuró la clave y enseguida sintió la humedad en la habitación. Dejó su bolso al lado de una pila de ropa y se desvistió.</p><p>Nunca se había fijado en la figura que tenía su hermana, el espejo más cercano estaba un poco empañado pero igual le permitía ver esos voluptuosos senos y pequeña cintura en el reflejo.</p><p>Alguien la abrazó por la espalda, besándole entre el cuello y el hombro. Se sonrojó con ese simple acto, nunca había siquiera besado a un chico y ahora estaba desnuda delante de uno.</p><p>Respiró varias veces antes de ladear su rostro hacia un lado, intentando darle más espacio a su compañero. Soltó un gemido cuando las manos del muchacho aprisionaron sus pechos, se sentía como en un sueño.</p><p>El joven no dejaba de mimarla, rozándole los pezones con la yema de sus dedos y poco a poco aumentando la presión con la que sus labios le besaban la piel.</p><p>Dominique no podía creer que realmente estaba recibiendo esas atenciones por parte del chico que adoraba, aunque él pensaba que era su hermana. En ese momento no le preocupaba engañarlo, sólo quería más de él.</p><p>Se volteó lentamente, viéndolo a los ojos, derritiéndose bajo su tacto. Se puso de puntillas para besarlo y enseguida sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.</p><p>«Ya entiendo porque ella se sonroja cada vez que alguien menciona este baño»</p><p>El joven la acercó más a él. Ahora podía sentir algo duro contra su abdomen, pero no quería bajar la vista, sería demasiado para procesar tan rápido.</p><p>Siguieron besándose, comenzando a enrollar sus lenguas entre suaves gemidos. Dominique pensaba que no podría encontrar algo que le hiciera sentirse igual o mejor, pero estaba totalmente equivocada.</p><p>El muchacho de cabello azul la elevó haciendo que enroscara las piernas en sus caderas, sorprendiéndose por lo hábil que fue con sus movimientos. No debía pesar tanto si él podía cargarla de esa forma.</p><p>De pronto se hizo consciente de lo peligrosamente mojada que estaba y de lo cerca que su miembro se encontraba de su entrada, tentándola, haciendo que escondiera el rostro en el hueco del su cuello.</p><p>—Victoire, mírame a los ojos —exigió el joven aspirando el aroma de su cabello.</p><p>Dominique no podía moverse, sentía que la habían petrificado, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder.</p><p>«¿Y si sangro por ser mi primera vez?»</p><p>«¿Y si la poción deja de funcionar en la mitad del acto?»</p><p>«¿Y si me odia por engañarlo de esta forma?»</p><p>No pudo seguir cuestionando su decisión al sentir como tocaba el frío suelo con la espalda y el dulce tacto del muchacho moviendo su rostro hasta mirarla fijamente.</p><p>Victoire debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones en estas situaciones, porque lo que Ted hizo fue bajar una mano y empezar a masajear ese pequeño bulto que ni sabía que existía, ignorando que hace un par de segundo ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.</p><p>No supo cuando empezó a gemir descontroladamente ni en qué momento había comenzado a temblar, y poco después ella empezó a sentir sus músculos entumecerse.</p><p>«¡Que ni se te ocurra detenerte, Teddy Lupin!» era lo único en lo que ella podía pensar, contorsionándose, con una de las manos del chico sobre su boca, impidiéndole gritar su nombre.</p><p>—Victoire, baja el volumen que nos van a descubrir —murmuró con la voz ronca.</p><p>Dominique había empezado a agitar sus caderas buscando más de él, podía sentir como el muchacho hábilmente metía tres dedos en su interior y no dejaba de dibujar pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris.</p><p>La muchacha Weasley se sentía a la vez en el cielo y en el infierno.</p><p>«¿Cómo esto podía sentirse tan bien pero tan mal?»</p><p>Ella colocó una mano en la nuca de Ted, atrayéndolo. Besando y mordisqueando sus labios con pasión, casi llegando al éxtasis. Pero gruñó cuando él se alejó, dejándola sobre el piso del baño, mirándola de pie con las pupilas dilatadas y masturbándose la dura erección.</p><p>Era la primera vez que le prestaba atención a su miembro, se sorprendió por el tamaño pero igual se acercó, colocándose de rodillas frente a él. No se movió mientras lo veía tomarla del cabello y rozarle los labios con la punta, ella abrió la boca por la presión y se dejó hacer.</p><p>Teddy la penetró cerrando los ojos, mordiéndose los labios al intentar contener sus gemidos. Sentía como su lengua se movía y le encantaba ver al chico echar la cabeza hacia atrás, susurrando palabras incoherentes y murmurar su nombre entre suspiros.</p><p>Dominique ya no pensaba con claridad, se olvidó de la poción, de los riesgos y del tiempo. Sólo quería darle el mayor placer posible al chico mientras sentía como ella volvía a sentirse sobre las nubes.</p><p>«¡Estás follando con Teddy Lupin!» expresó una vocecita en su cabeza, llevándola a sus sueños más profundos, aumentando el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que la poción había dejado de hacer efecto, la chica que estaba arrodillada en medio del baño de prefectos ya no se veía como Victoire Weasley, ahora cualquiera podía identificar a Dominique chupando la polla de Edward Lupin Tonks.</p><p>Ambos cubiertos en sudor jadeaban excitados, sintiendo como llegarían al clímax en cuestión de segundos; hasta que Ted abrió los ojos, verdes en ese momento, y distinguió el cabello rubio más corto y la piel más pálida de la menor de los Weasley.</p><p>Se quedó inmóvil con la muchacha aún succionando su miembro. Debía alejarse pero no lo hizo, debía decirle algo pero no sabía qué, debía detener a Dominique pero no quería.</p><p>La joven de piel clara subió una mano por su pierna, rozando la parte interior de su muslo derecho, una caricia que nunca le había puesto tan caliente, y la vio abrir los ojos, mostrando un azul más oscuro que el de su hermana mayor.</p><p>Ella se levantó del suelo y saltó sobre Teddy colocando sus brazos alrededor del su cuello y sintiendo las manos de él sobre sus glúteos. Lo besó con pasión y empezó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que el pene del chico entrara y saliera de ella con velocidad; gimiendo entre dolor y placer, aún sin enterarse que él sabía quién era realmente.</p><p>Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo. El ambiente olía a sexo y el suelo bajo ellos ahora estaba cubierto de una mezcla de líquidos viscosos.</p><p>—Te amo —suspiró Dominique intentando calmar su respiración, aún pegada a su cuerpo.</p><p>Ted no respondió, no podía (o no quería) procesar lo que había sucedido.</p><p>«Acabas de serle infiel a tú novia» murmuró una vocecilla en su cabeza.</p><p>«¡Y con su hermana!» gritó esa misma voz, haciéndolo sentir culpable.</p><p>«¡Y lo disfrutaste más que con tú propia pareja!» añadió la inquietante voz.</p><p>La joven Weasley recuperó el juicio y se alejó lo más que pudo de él, con las mejillas tan rojas como el color de cabello que ahora portaba Teddy e intentando taparse con las manos, ahí fue donde entendió que él lo sabía y estaba lista para lo que le hiciera; se lo merecía.</p><p>Ambos mantuvieron el contacto visual sin expresar palabra, acordando que no hablarían sobre lo que habían hecho y vistiéndose rápidamente. Con una última mirada de reojo, Edward Lupin salió del baño de prefectos con la mochila al hombro y una expresión de dolor en el rostro.</p><p>Al quedarse sola, Dominique no se contuvo más y se dejó caer al suelo, con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas mientras que las lágrimas le empapaban la túnica; sintiéndose sucia.</p><p>No pensó con claridad en cómo le afectaría en esa situación y la tomó totalmente desprevenida. Entre sollozos recordó las palabras del retrato y se sintió peor al darse cuenta que cada cosa que esa señora le dijo eran verdad.</p><hr/><p>Espero les haga gustado :)</p><p>Acepto <em>crucios </em>y comentarios...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>